


Santa Dean

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy wondered what this year would bring.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Santa Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts filled:  
> Hesitant for the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Wrapping Paper for both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**

Sammy saw a pile professionally wrapped gifts 'Santa had left' for him. He longed for the clumsily wrapped ones in the comics section of the paper. 

It didn't take many Christmas mornings to figure out the boxes wrapped in comics Dean picked out himself. The ones that had expensive-looking paper were ones he 'liberated' from the richest looking houses on the block. 

When he was old enough to know for sure Dean was Santa it didn't bother him. While all the other kids have Santa who remembered them once a year he will always have Dean who never forgets him.


End file.
